matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Enforcer
* * ** (if the said attribute is triggered) ** Laser Missile (if the said attribute is triggered) * (no sound) * * * * * * * * * Camouflage *Angel Hunter *Mech Hunter *Samurai Hunter *Gadget Destruction *Shield Destruction * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = MAX|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 1500 (max 15000)|mobility = *140 *1 (weight) *100 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = Still under development, though only one prototype is made, only to be on a heavily-secured display equipped with advanced security measures|level_required = 32}} The Super Enforcer is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Description Silent but deadly and designed as the semi-automatic sniper rifle with fail-safe homing system (triggered when the "Ricochet" attribute happens), it can be used for the military offensive movement. Designed as a powerhouse among sniper weapons, it is useful for overpowering enemy weapons effortlessly since it has an above-average fire rate for a sniper weapon, tied with an ability to home in enemies with its lasers without missing. No matter how sharp the enemy is turning, the laser missile technology has an excellent collision detection. Despite having a semi-instantaneous travel time, it has a perfect homing ability (when the ricochet is triggered after the laser hit the wall). Featuring the lossless accuracy, high capacity, high mobility and state-of-the-art damage, it is no surprise that it can be used for trick shots. What is even awesome about this weapon is that when firing, it does '''NOT' produce any sound, making it ideal for stealth. '' WARNING: This weapon is not for the faint of heart, as this features the deadly stats and homing laser rifles. Appearance *It is a semi-automatic rifle with the futuristic finish. On the receiver, it features the luminescent neon and a trophy, signifying its world-class quality and statistics. Strategy It deals utmost damage, above-average fire rate, ultimate capacity and topnotch mobility. Tips *Use this in all ranges. *If opponent dodges its shots, do not panic and fire again, as it have massive ammunition reserves and high firerate as a sniper rifle. As well homing ricochet shots will hit instantly. **However, benefit from this weapon projectile's perfect homing ability wherein it is impossible to dodge its projectiles no matter how good the enemy is dodging. ** Use it to destroy Robo Samurai, Heavy Mech, Resurrection and Demon Stone spammers effortlessly in ONE HEAD/SHOT even when they are in full HP and Armor. *Headshot is a MUST to guarantee an instant kill, but body shots can be an instant kill as well. **...unless you fire onto walls without hitting players. *The energy shield can drastically reduce the enemy weapon, eventually stripping the said weapon of one shot ability. *Fire another shot to finish him/her off. In contrast, afterburn, poison, bleeding will make the short work of the user. *In Duel, one can just spam it and having high chance of winning. *Use it as something to gain free armor. *Use its X-Ray Scope to find opponents. *Spam this weapon in Sniper Fort and Knife Party, you can win with ZERO effort thanks to its MASSIVE ammunition per magazine and its attributes. Thus guarantee a victory. *The Camouflage attribute permits the user to go unnoticed. Even the cannot detect its users as this weapon's stealthy effect can disguise the sights as if they do not exist within the game area. *The weapon's reload speed is extremely speedy. *This weapon's shots can home only when ricochet is executed. *This weapon can instantly block enemy gadget when hit. Whenever the said enemy raises back to life, he will find out that his gadgets are disabled within 8 seconds. Counters *Do not worry, as this weapon is not made into full production. *No weapons can defeat it in direct dogfight. The only way to defeat its wielder is using this sniper yourself. **This does not matter, however, due to the first statement in this subsection. Firing Sound *None, allowing 100% stealth. Performance Benchmarks VS Arirang's Revenge Let the numbers speak... Based from the rigorous and accurate testing with these weapons Theme *Futuristic-themed Awards *Awarded as the 1st-place performance by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Awarded as MIL-SPEC-compliant. *Awarded internationally for its unique ability. *Awarded for excellent performance for the S.W.A.T Operations. *Awarded for superior statistics. Trivia *It is made by the Matriarch Armanent to compete with the Arirang's Revenge, using the same technology that the later have adopted. *This is comparable to Arirang's Revenge due to the stats. *Despite having one prototype weapon being produced, it is known that the Matriarch Armanent are still improving this weapon to easily rival with the Arirang's Revenge more easily than before, with advanced stats being added. *This and the Stealth Rifle are the only Sniper weapons with Camouflage attribute and an ability to not make any sounds when firing. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Awarded Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Ricochet Category:Wall Break Category:Camouflage Category:Laser Missile Category:Silent Category:Energy Shield Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Reload Boost Category:Poison Category:Burning Category:Bleeding Category:Critical Damage Category:Angel Hunter Category:Samurai Hunter Category:Mech Hunter Category:Shield Destruction Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Scoped Category:Themed